


How You Remind Me

by Thepracticalheartmom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst Wars - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: When Bucky Is taken you lose a third of your soul. How does your life go on? What happens when you find him again but he isn't himself?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts), [Mrsxfredweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/gifts).



You watched from the hangar as you waited for the quinjet to land. You hated this part, the wait. It felt like the minutes were ticking by like hours. It was a blackout mission, no communication until he got home. You found yourself pacing. You couldn’t help but feel like something was very wrong. You could hear the quinjet off in the distance, you paced back and forth like a caged animal. You supposed that was an apt description for you in that moment. Heaven and hell couldn’t keep you from him. You just needed him home. You watched as the jet landed on the tarmac. The back end of the aircraft opened and you watched as the team filed out one by one. None of them looked happy, and none of them met your eyes. “Where is he?” you asked Natasha as she exited the plane. “Nat? Where is Steve? Where is James?”

You looked up to see Steve stumbling out of the aircraft, waving off any assistance. You could barely see his face through all of the blood and gore. You pushed through the medical personnel who were scrambling to try and get him onto a gurney. One of them attempted to push you out of the way, and you gave them a fiery look that had them all lifting their hands and moving backwards. You rushed up to Steve, unsure of how much of the gore was from him, and how much was from the goons they’d brought down. Steve caught your hands, smearing trails of blood down your wrists, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. He was alive. That’s what mattered. “Are you okay? Where’s Bucky?”

Steve looked at you with tears in his eyes as he said the words that shattered your soul. “They got him, y/n, they turned him back into The Winter Soldier.”

You felt your legs buckle underneath you. Steve reached out to catch you, but your knees hit the pavement. “We have to bring him home Steve. Let’s get you cleaned up. We have work to do.” You blinked back tears. Now wasn’t the time.

You managed to get to your feet. The fur beneath your skin itching to burst forth. You knew your eyes would be flashing with the eyes of the big cat you held in by a thread. You followed Steve inside, not caring about propriety, you followed him into the shower; helping him strip off his tacsuit and checking him head to toe for more serious wounds. It seemed that most of the gore covering his body was someone other than his own. 

You watched as the water tinged red around his feet and eventually cleared. You reached for the soap, running the bath sponge up and down his body. This was nothing like the steamy showers the three of you shared usually, this was your way of caring for one third of your soul while the other third was missing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
